DESCRIPTION (Adapted From Application): Alcorn State University (ASU), under the direction of Dr. Rajanna, proposes a program to offer research training opportunities to qualified eligible minority students and faculty to participate in international biomedical research programs in India. Eight undergraduate and two graduate students selected for their interest and capability in biomedical research, and two faculty members who are actively involved in biomedical research will participate in this project. ASU students will receive training in biomedical research at Andhra University (AU). Students will be trained for ten weeks in the summer by four AU faculty scientists in the areas of: biochemical and physiological toxicology, parasitology, immunology, computer modeling and pollution ecology with reference to coastal areas. ASU participants will visit at least 3 of India's research institutes and interact with some of the senior scientists at these sites. As part of training in oral presentation of research, students will participate in seminars, workshops and lectures offered by AU faculty. The AU research mentors will visit ASU to review the progress of the training, guide in the complection of their research and thesis.